


Fnaf: The Curse Part 2

by DragonPrincess101



Series: The Coven and the Pizzeria [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, Animal Sacrifice, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sex, Dark Magic, Embarrassment, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Ghosts, Human Sacrifice, Large Breasts, Magic-Users, Mood Swings, Multi, No Incest, Old Age, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebornica Verse, Redemption, Revenge, Rituals, Secrets, Seduction, Self-Sacrifice, Sorcerers, Sorceresses, Stripping, Teasing, The Bite of '87, Tragedy/Comedy, Violence, missing children incident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Morgan has cast an evil curse on the Freddy Fazbear franchise and run away from home.... His grandfather, Ernie (elder sorcerer/former governmental assassin) and his busty mother (magical healer/plumber), Mallory decided to work at one of the pizzeria to do whatever they can to bring him back home but to not cost suspicion, they keep their magic a secret. Later a certain Freddy Fazbear's pizza member found out about their magic, and threatens to expose them if they don't reverse the curses. (((starts with funny chapters but will get darker in the later)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fnaf: The Curse Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own fnaf

An elderly man was grumbling as he gets out of his apartment. He drink vodka from his flask and he notice it’s getting empty. “ _Refill the flask”_ he softly chanted. The flask gets fill and he drinks it. “Much better” he said as he put it back in his coat. “Um…G-g-good m-morning Er-Er-Ernie” said a shaky voice. “DAMN IT JEREMY STOP STRUTTERING” shout out the old man at his next-door-neighbor. “U-um… Ernie y-y-you were s-screaming last night… a lot” said Jeremy. Ernie sighs “I guess people heard my nightmare last night” thought Ernie. “Sorry about that…. Last night I dreamed about that time at my old job….” said Ernie. “O-oh!” said Jeremy. “Oh no here we go” thought Jeremy dreading Ernie about to tell one of his dark stories. Ernie grab Jeremy’s arm as they are walking to a stop where Ernie’s Son will pick him up. “Yes, last night I dream about that time that were the Russian spies capture me along with my partner…. They tortured us for hours using all kinds of tools and weapons…. Until finally they cut his stomach open in front of me! After a while one guard come to the cell which I used the chains of my handcuffs to choke him to death….. When I got free I stabbed those russkies with spoons… one I actually pull an eye out with all the jelly and blood coming out” said Ernie. Jeremy cover his mouth before he vomit. “You think that’s disgusting well listen to this---” before Ernie was going to say anything. There was a car beeping. “Hi Dad!” called out a man with long hair in a van named Ernie Jr.  “Hello dad!” said a busty and short-haired woman called Mallory. “Well I guess the story-telling has to told later” said Ernie as Jeremy sighs in relief and opens the car door. The neighbors went in. “So dad did you sleep well?” asked the man. “I don’t know Junior how’s that bachelorette party last night and where is that fuckin’ bondage slave outfit you had?” said Ernie sarcastically. “Dad!” said Junior and Mallory in shock. “Dad I told you last night there wasn’t time to dress in my normal clothing to pick you and the nerdy guy up at that bar!!!” said Junior. “You embarrassed me in front of my surviving comrades! You dog!” snapped Ernie.

Jeremy blushed really red as he remember what happen last night, it was a day-off and Jeremy was going to a library to check out some old mangas only to get dragged into the bar by Ernie to meet some old friends from his former work, for hours Ernie and the fellows were telling each other stories; some dark and gory, some dirty and obscene, …. some are way too personal and gross. Also it gets to the point that the elderly men were catcalling women which Jeremy was really embarrassed about that…. And then one of the men pinch his butt which Ernie did nothing but said “Danny! Your partner is only dead for 4 months!!!” and fun (well miserable for Jeremy) hours, Junior came in that bar wearing a really tight latex suit that shows the shape of …. Well everything that leaves little to the imagination, some chains around his torso, and includes a collar. Some of the old men laugh, and some look at him with disgust while both Jeremy and Ernie’s faces went red as well only Jeremy’s is embarrassed while Ernie is in anger….

There was awkward silence in the car and then Mallory broke the silence “Hey let’s see whats on the radio!” she shouted changing the subject. A metal music starts playing both Ernie and Jeremy covered their ears. “OH I LOVE THIS SONG!!! PUT THE VOLUME UP SIS!” shouted out Junior as he shakes his head. Mallory put it up the volume excitedly. “OPEN THE SUNROOF BRO!!!” she cried out. “Um… ok but don’t take off your shirt!” said Junior as he does it. “NO PROMISES!” said Mallory as she got out and starts dancing. “WOOOOOOOO!!! NOTHING IS DARKER THEN DISTURBED AND SLIPKNOT” screamed Mallory as she shakes her dark hair, her busty boobs and her big butt. Jeremy blushes even more while Ernie goes red with anger. “What a family Ernie has….” thought Jeremy.

They are finally at work and Mallory had her shirt unbuttoned showing her black bra much to the humiliation to Jeremy, Ernie and Junior…. Luckily there’s no children or parents anywhere, since they are earlier at daytime…. But some workers were there…. Mike and Fritz each had a deep red blushed and Fritz had dropped his sandwich. Scott covered his eyes, Vincent smirked with dirty thoughts. The car door open, “G-G-Good M-M-M-morning m-m-m-m-m-Mike…” said Jeremy nervously. The four got out of the car and Ernie look down in anger. Mallory button up her shirt smirking and winking at Jeremy and juggling her chest a little at Jeremy. He look away blushing. “And that’s the plumber boss hired?” said Vincent smirking look at Mallory. “Ok… I can see why boss hired her….that old pervert” thought Mike who is snickering at Jeremy and Ernie. “Ok dad, sis, and sissy guy, I’ll see you guys later after my strip show and after I pick my kids up” said Junior as he drive away. Mike laugh really hard at what Junior had say. “Your son’s a stripper?” said Vincent. Scott and Fritz look at Jeremy, Mallory and Ernie awkwardly. “Oh great… this is going to be a long day” thought Jeremy with fear as he gulp. “I hate my life….” muttered Ernie.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I hope I don't get a writer's block


End file.
